


自知之明（十一）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [11]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 9





	自知之明（十一）

32  
剛在不久之后，也去家里正式拜访了光一的父亲光生。

距离和喜代子见面过去了还不算太久，再次去同一个家里拜访，剛的心情却又和之前不一样。  
紧张还是紧张的，但几乎可以忽略。礼物依然带了很多，但和回家看望自己的父母时一样，都是些琐碎又常用的吃用物品。

不出所料，光生也和喜代子一样，对剛的到来表现出了由衷的欢迎和喜欢。虽然比起喜代子直接的喜爱，光生爸爸更内敛含蓄。剛却能清晰地感觉到，这个有些不苟言笑的父亲，其实已经在心里认同了自己。

光生问了剛许多家里的事情，问到后来像是来了兴致，说了之后有空也想去奈良走一走，看看那里的风景。

“那说好了，您一定要来啊。带着喜代子一起，小惠姐姐也要来。我来当导游。小鹿们和我很熟，见到我都很乖，不会咬人的。”  
剛眼神亮亮的，身子前后摇晃起来。靠着他坐的光一也受了感染，跟着他笑得咧开了嘴。

“这样下去，我都要感觉你比我更像他们的亲儿子了。”  
喜代子拉着剛的手说了半天悄悄话才放他上车，光一和老妈挥挥手道别，凑近了剛的耳边小声说。

“呼呼呼，瞎说什么。”  
剛软绵绵地笑。  
“是因为爱你所以才会喜欢我的呀。”  
笨蛋。

没隔多久，光一也被带回奈良见了剛的父母。  
说来惭愧，比起剛和自己回家时，光一竟然表现得要更紧张一些。

“你家人会不会觉得，是我带坏了你啊？”  
光一靠坐在沙发上，伸手搂住剛的腰，右手在剛的小肚子上不安分地揉来揉去。

前些日子剛的工作室接了一家连锁店装修翻新的大案子，忙得四脚朝天。基本每天都泡在工作室，回家的时间、和光一相处的时间都少了很多，更不要提有空去健身房锻炼。  
然后身上某些部位的软软肉就都跑了出来。  
上臂啊，胸啊，肚子啊，这些地方。

“不会的。我家人都很讲道理的，不会有这么奇怪的想法。”  
剛正在手机上翻看着自家工作室的网页，检查着之前新上传的连锁店的图样案例。

“但我真的感觉是我把你拐跑了啊啊啊啊啊……”  
光一靠过去把头埋在剛胸前，手上的动作更加放肆。  
好喜欢，剛没有那么多硬邦邦的肌肉也好可爱。有肉的地方摸着更舒服了。之后就算有空也不要再带着剛健身了。

“不要再捏了！”  
不管是在平时还是亲密时，都对这些部位表现出了过分喜爱的光一，被毫无威慑力地大吼了。

剛放下了手机，揉了揉在自己胸前乱蹭这人柔软的头发。

“在跟你说正事啊，知道你紧张。但是也不要试图通过动手动脚蒙混过去！”  
“而且没关系的，我老爸长得很像乌龟。你见到他就想象是一只乌龟在和你说话就行啦。”

能有多像啊？  
光一当时心想。

万万没想到，真的见到了以后，真是…太像了！

本来还在紧张得直抖腿的光一居然一个没忍住笑出了声。  
糟糕！  
光一在心里大喊，后悔羞愧得恨不得立马给剛爸爸土下座谢罪。

另一边，始作俑者本人已经抱着肚子笑倒在了沙发上。

“嚯啦！又跟人家乱说了爸爸长得像乌龟吧！”  
打完招呼简单聊过几句以后，洋子妈妈就高高兴兴地去了厨房准备茶点。希美姐姐早就是知情人，原本还在厨房帮忙，看见有情况赶紧走了过来。  
姐姐装作生气的样子教训着剛，又拉了一把手足无措的光一，叫他也在沙发上坐下。

爸爸倒是一点也不在意的样子，坐定后兴致勃勃地跟光一聊了些时事政经之类只会出现在晚间新闻里的话题。

光一平时的工作本就和这些有关，自己也感兴趣，一直在密切地关注着这些。  
工作不忙和剛一起看电视时，两个人会一起看些奇怪的纪录片。偶尔也会心血来潮地头靠头凑在一起研究深夜的购物节目。  
但如果是光一主动打开的电视，频道基本就只会锁定在赛车、棒球和晚间新闻。因为这样他还曾经被剛笑着念过，“光一好像个爷爷”。

好在，养兵千日用兵一时。  
光一心想。  
不那么紧张以后，和剛爸爸聊起来很是顺畅。

“我看光一这孩子不错啊，以后常带回来家里。”  
走之前，爸爸背着手站在门口对剛叮嘱。

“知道啦，我们常回来。”  
剛甜甜地笑着，和家人们说再见。

洋子妈妈给他们准备了一床新的被子。说是她朋友推荐的，很好的布料，很好的羽毛。  
并且是一床巨大的双人被。  
剛明显看见，光一把体积庞大的被子往车的后备箱里塞的时候，脖子耳根都红了一片。

姐姐这次也是特意回家来，和剛约好了，之后有空再去光一家里见面。  
其实之前搬去和光一一起住之后还被姐姐念了。因为剛自己的东西太多了，所以原来住的那个家也没有退租的打算。但是家没有人住的话，反而更需要收拾打扫。剛忙起来没有空过去，就只好拜托了姐姐。

“不然你们就一起换一件更大的房子啊！把你的东西通通搬过去！”  
姐姐在自己原来家里打扫到腰痛，在电话里对剛生气。

至于爸爸，爸爸这种一板一眼，还当过老师的人，肯定会喜欢光一这种性格的。  
我就知道。  
剛觉得自己好聪明。

33  
“之后你要单独带他来见我。”  
长濑的这句吩咐光一其实一直记在心里。

只是他和剛都忙，长濑也不是什么闲人，总是找不到两边都合适的时间。  
长濑和光一虽然是邻居，平时没事也并不会相互串门。  
有一次长濑来光一家里借筷子时倒是碰见了剛。但那次长濑家里有客人，也只是匆匆打了招呼就回去，没能多聊一会儿。  
等到三个人终于能坐下来，一起好好吃顿饭，距离剛和光一开始交往已经过去了快两年时间。

“不会觉得可惜吗？”  
长濑喝了几杯之后脸开始变红，举着酒杯故作深沉地问剛。

“嗯？babe是指什么？”  
早就听光一提起过长濑很多次，终于见了面，果然也是个有趣的人。

剛从小个性敏感，小时候吃过苦头，年纪长了以后看人却很准。  
长濑个头挺大，心思却很干净单纯。  
光一和他做了那么长时间的朋友，是一份很珍贵很值得珍惜的缘分。

今天的话，不那么紧绷也可以，不那么拘束也可以。剛相信，以后他们也会变成很好的朋友。  
剛觉得幸运，迅速确定了对长濑的昵称。

“就这么决定了？和这小子在一起？”长濑装作嫌弃的样子用手指了指光一，“这样无聊的男人哦。剛要一直浪费着青春的大把美好的时光，和这样一个无——聊——的男人在一起哦。”

“fufufufu，我没觉得光一无聊啊。”  
剛哼哼地笑起来。

“你！不要当着我的面说我无聊！再说了，哪里还青春！大家都是三十好几的人了！”  
光一也装作生气的样子，把长濑的手指拦了回去，又把呼呼笑着的剛搂了过来靠在怀里。

“光一和我在一起会说很多很多话的。怎么样？可以放心了吗。”  
剛靠在光一怀里朝长濑眨眨眼。  
“在认识我以前，光一都只能去烦babe吧，换别人都不会相信堂本光一其实可以说这么多话吧。现在多了一个我哦，不如说现在和我说得更多哦。”

像是想到了什么，剛从光一怀里挣了出来，坐得笔直。  
“其实，这两年光一和我恋爱，和babe在一起的时间少了很多吧。但是不要伤心~babe~光一他就是这样黏人的一个人！”

“好啦！堂本光一！你不要笑得那么恶心！我没有伤心，我知道你们lovelove的，我高兴还来不及！”  
长濑看着这两个突然贴在一起的人，原本有些哭笑不得。却很快被剛黏糊糊的一连串逗得也笑出了声。语气装得很凶狠，实际却一点也凶狠不起来。  
“倒是你，不要被城岛抓住！要是他知道，你把他最爱的设计师拐回了家，他肯定会在前台当着整个公司人的面擦眼泪给你看！”

“知道啦知道。”  
光一嘴上应付着，心里却在想，说不定城岛早就知道了。

自己在和堂本剛恋爱这件事，他从来没有刻意隐瞒过。

光一第一次穿着剛做的西服去上班时，整个楼层都轰动了。  
前台小妹“好帅！”“怎么这么帅！”“比以前还要帅！”…这样的议论一点也不小声，全被光一听了去。  
到后来，女性社员派出了一个代表，来询问光一近来这些新衣服的品牌。说也想给自家男朋友老公们选一些类似的西服，偏正式的，却有很多灵巧的点缀。  
光一老老实实地回答了剛那个服装牌子的名字，又好心地解释：“这个牌子其实女装出得更多些，虽然可能不太符合我们公司的着装规定…但应该会有你们喜欢的。”  
末了，还有点不好意思地补了一句“我这些是定做的”。

询问的女性社员喜笑颜开地道了谢，转身还没走远，光一就听到了其他好几个女员工围过去，七嘴八舌地说着，“怎么回事啊？”“真的是堂本剛那个牌子吗？”“怎么会这样？”……

现在想到还是觉得有点好笑。  
当时既然已经有了这么一段小小的风波，倒也没有还没传到城岛耳朵里去的道理。  
反而是城岛居然一直没来找自己说起这件事，真是出乎意料地沉得住气。

“babe~谢谢你啊！在没有我的那些时间里，给光一那么多的关心和爱！谢谢里啊~歇歇~歇歇里~”  
剛的酒量不好，不小心喝多了。一双大眼睛呼溜溜地转着，脑袋却不怎么转得动。走出店门之前就一直抱着长濑口齿不清地说着什么。  
直到走到了车子面前，光一把他抱过来，塞进副驾驶，扣好安全带，剛还自己一个人半闭着眼睛喘着气，小声地嘟囔着。

“谢谢你，长濑。”  
光一关上车门，对也有些醉了的长濑认真地道谢。

“跟我客气什么。”  
长濑眼神清醒了些，伸长胳膊拍拍光一的肩膀。  
“看你能安定下来，我倒也有些羡慕了。”

“那你也要加油啊！”  
光一也想拍回长濑的肩膀，勉强只拍了拍他的上臂。  
“之后也多多关照！”

“剛这家伙也是。”

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
